Falling Stars
by bookwormxwriter
Summary: Stacey Hail and Jim Hawkins have been friends forever. And just when Jim is outside with Stacey and see the boat crashes right near the Benbon Inn, everything changes...This is my first story, hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Hi, this story is my first time, so bear with me!**

**Summery: Stacey Hail has always been a normal girl with her best friend, Jim Hawkins, who she fell for, and they're both off to the adventure, trying to find the Treasure Planet. And love.**

_I was on a ship, walking on the wooden floor, smiling at the sky, and looking at the captain, I began to walk to the captain, but someone is in front of me, a red-black spider held out a claw and put it on my throat, I was gasping for air as he hoist me up, and threw me out of the ship. I gasp as the darkness welcomes me._

Waking up, gasping, I look around me and see that I'm in my room,_ thank goodness that was a dream._

I look around my room, my room is wood—that's all. But, the bed that is. Guess what? I'm living in Sara Hawkins and my best friend, Jim Hawkins' house for a while.

I have a long brown and wavy hair, brown eyes, and my height is 5'4 ¼ so, I consider myself short. "Stacey!" a female voice called out, I stand up, dressing up, I was wearing a brown dress with an apron on, (like Sara wears in the movie, but my color is brown.) I run down, pull my hair on a ponytail and said, "I'm here." she smiles and said, "Okay, Stacey, you're going to sing to the customers okay?" I nodded. I walk to the center of the floor and look at everyone and began to sing.

_It's just a sad picture  
>The final blow hits you<br>Somebody else gets  
>What you wanted again<br>You know  
>It's all the same<br>Another time and place  
>Repeating history<br>And your getting sick of it  
>But I believe<br>In whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything<br>To see it through  
>Chorus:<br>Because these things  
>Will <em>_Change__  
>Can you feel it now<br>These walls  
>That they put up<br>To hold us back  
>Will fall down<br>It's a revolution  
><em>_The time will come  
>for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah  
>We'll sing hallelujah<br>Oh  
>So we've been<br>Out numbered  
>When we've been<br>Out cornered  
>It's time to fight<br>When the fight ain't fair  
>we're getting<br>Stronger now  
>From things<br>They never found  
>They might be bigger<br>But we're faster  
>And never scared<br>You can walk away  
>Say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes  
>Says we can beat this<br>Chorus:  
>Cause these things<br>Will change  
>We can feel it now<br>These walls  
>That they put up<br>To hold us back  
>Will fall down.<br>It's a revolution  
>The time will come<br>For us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah_  
><em>We'll sing hallelujah<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_Tonight we'll_  
><em>Stand get off our knees<em>  
><em>For what we worked<em>  
><em>For all these years<em>  
><em>and battle was long<em>  
><em>It's the fight<em>  
><em>Of our lives but<em>  
><em>We'll stand up<em>  
><em>Champions tonight<em>  
><em>And it's the night<em>  
><em>Things changed<em>

_Can you see it now  
>These walls<br>That they put up  
>To hold us<br>Back fell down  
>it's a revolution<br>Throw your hands up  
>Cause we never give in<br>We'll sing hallelujah  
>We sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah _

Everyone clapped, then the door is opened, I turn around and see Jim with the two robot cops behind him, Jim is glaring, "James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sara exclaimed, I gasp, "Okay, thanks for the lift guys," Jim said, trying to walk out of the mess, but the robot cop's arm is on Jim's shoulder. "Not so fast, your son here is violated in a place where he can't touch." Jim was looking at me, I glare at him. "...Paragraph uh, what was it?" Jim ask as he scratched his cheek , "Six?" "Thank you." the robot cop said, "Don't mention it." "Jim!" Sara said, looking mad at him.

The robot cops has left. I sigh, "Stacey, do you mind go and wash the dishes for me, thanks." Sara said, I nodded, and walk to the room and washes the dishes. I heard yelling and Jim walked in, I stopped and he is looking at me. He sigh angrily and he walks up to the roof.

I sigh, looking down and walk to the cupboard and grab two cocoa and cups, and while they're hot, I walk to the roof and hoping that Jim can talk to me.

**This is my first story ever, please bear with me. :) Hope you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding Away

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school and writing my book. Sorry!**

**Now, lets continue this story! **

**Chapter Two: Hiding Away**

I walk on the roof and see Jim is sitting, sulking, and throwing the pebbles on the roof and off to the road, I sigh, shaking my head, I walk up to him, he can see me but he decided to ignore me. His head is turning to the left, looking at the sky. I sit down next to him, I glare at him, "What the _hell _were you think, Jim?" I ask angrily.

Jim exhaled and he looks at me, he didn't say anything but after a few seconds of silence, "I was just having fun, that's all." Jim said statistically, I shake my head and I asked Jim with curious in my voice "Don't you know I was worried about you?" Jim shake his head and he said, "I knew that you would be because we're best friends." I sigh again. I nodded then I look down and handed him the Cocoa, Jim looks back at me after he stares at the Cocoa.

_Hiding Away  
>Losin' the day<br>As if it doesn't really matter  
>Saying Goodbye<br>Scared to say why  
>Afraid it will shatter our world<br>Show me some faith now  
>Trust me somehow<em>

Why are we keepin' our secret  
>Why are we hiding ourselves away<br>Anyway we can hide away  
>I dont wanna fake it<br>I wanna make you believe, what I say  
>I wont let you...hide away<p>

Where do we go  
>How do we know<p>

_What we're ever really after  
>Sometimes it's clear<br>When you are here  
>Nothing can shatter our world<br>I need some faith now  
>To trust you somehow<em>

Why are we keepin' our secret  
>Why are we hiding ourselves away<br>Anyway we can hide away  
>I dont wanna fake it<br>I wanna make you believe what I say  
>I wont let you...hide away<p>

Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm losin'  
>Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm OK<br>Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
>Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away<p>

Why are we keepin' our secret  
>Why are we hiding ourselves away<br>Anyway you can, hide away  
>I dont wanna fake it<br>I wanna make you believe what I say  
>Ohh what I say<br>Believe what i said  
>I wont let you hide away, hide away<p>

Hiding away, losin' my day  
>As if it doesn't really matter<p>

_ "_Here, you'll need this." I said, smiling at him, Jim smiles at me back. Then suddenly a crash out of nowhere has come by us, we both looked and it was a boat on the dock, Jim and I jump down of the roof and we run to the boat, we saw an old salamander coming out, coughing out so hard that he could have a heart attack. He is holding something—a chest.

"Hey, mister you all right?" I ask him, "He'll be comin for this. Don't let him get this. That cyborg will never touch me chest afore I-" his voice died away when he is coughing, he fell, Jim said, "Oh, my." then we went and help him, I was carrying his chest, Jim helps him, then it rains.

"Mom will love this." Jim said statistically.

We've arrived just in time when Delbert opens the door, "Miss. Hawkins, he's hurt. Bad!" I said as Jim set him down on the ground, "Lass, me chest." the salamander said weakly, I push it to him, "Don't let anyone find this. Don't let him find this." Jim ask, "Who?" the salamander pulls Jim's collar and whispered in his ears. With the last exhale, he died.

Miss. Hawkins gasp, then suddenly the shadow comes up and Jim decided to go and see what is it, Jim gasp and he yells, "We gotta go!" Jim takes my hand and Miss. Hawkins with Delbert behind him we all run to the end of the house, we all are on the window. I fell on the floor, with the fire going on downstairs, my foot is caught on the floor. Well, Miss. Hawkins and Delbert are on the window, Jim pushed them and he realized he was missing is me. Jim turns around and sees me, he runs to me, his hand is wrapped around my waist and his another is under my knees, he grunt as he pulls me out of the floor, Jim runs to the window and he jumps, I clutch my eyes, my hands tightens on his shirt, we finally landed on the carriage safely, I was still sitting on Jim, Jim ask, "You okay?" I nodded, Jim takes out a small wrapped thing, he unwrapped it and it revealed a very odd sphere.

**I'm sorry, I know I'm rushing this. It just I don't remember what in the movie. Sorry. Don't throw anything at me. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this!**


	3. Captain and Singing

**Hi, Sorry, long time no see, I was busy with writing another stories but now I'm back to writing this!**

** Chapter Three: Captain and Singing**

After a long discussion with Sarah, Dilbert, Jim and I are free to go to the boat to find the Treasure Planet! (Just skip the argument with Jim's mom and Dilbert. I forgot, so just say that we got it.) We are walking out of the ship. We've arrived to the Montressor Spaceport. Jim stopped walking and lift his head up to the sky and exhaled deeply for the fresh air.

Jim chuckled softly, we really can't believe that his own mother, Sarah would let us go for a few months. I stand beside him, bringing my bag with me, then we wait for Delbert, "Oh Jim, Stacey! Wait for me." Jim roll his eyes and look at me, he shake his head then look back at Delbert. He's wearing the very funny yellow suit. "It's time to get to know one another?" Delbert said, "Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim chuckled. Then we walks away.

"It's the suit isn't? I knew I should never listen to that old two headed saleswomen, they just thing the color look right on me—" he bumped into me which made me bump into Jim, he glare at Delbert. "Ah! Jim and Stacey, this is our ship, The R.S Legacy." Jim and I said at the same time, "Whoa. Cool!"

We both walk up at the stairs and Jim turn around to look up at the ship, "How cool is this?" then he bump into someone or something. Then he turned around and see that he has step on a foot of the strange creature who make the farting noise. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean—" then the farting noise has interrupted him, messing Jim's hair, Jim blows his hair out of his hair. I giggle, I look at Delbert as he spoke, "Allow me Jim." then he started the same farting noise but with his tongue and honestly, I'm quite disgusted but Jim here is not, he's impressed. Then the creature laughing then leave us alone. I must say I am impressed.

"I am fluent in Flatua for two years in high school." Delbert said as he salute to the farting creature and Jim smile, then he rake through his hair to get it clean, "Flatua? Cool." he said, I smile, shaking my head, _what is it with boys? _

Then I bumped into Jim once again, Jim look at me and he ask, "You alright?" I nodded then I look around me, then I see a rock guy with the red jacket on it, ordering the crew around. "Good morning, Captain, everything shipshape?" Delbert ask the rock guy. "Shipshape it is, but I'm not the captain," he said, I look at Jim, he is thinking the same thing I am,

_Who is it then?_

"The captain's aloft." he point at the railing. Then suddenly we see a feline running and doing flipping and such, then she meows. She landed on the floor with grace. And on her feet. She is a feline, she has a blue jacket on her, she has tape around her neck so I'm guessing its scars. She walks to us, "Mr. Arrow, I've search this miserable ship stern from stern, and as usual," the feline captain spoke tough. No wonder she's captain. "It's spot on, can you get nothing wrong?" she said, smiling at him. "You flatter me, captain." he take off his hat and bow to the captain. She turn around and is face to face with Delbert, "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?" she ask, she guess right. "Um, uh," Delbert is stuttering, then she said, "Ah, this will work well with in," she take the plug and plug in somewhere I don't know. "And there you go." she smile,"I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars; You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow? Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."Mr. Arrow said, "Please, Captain..."  
>Capt. Amelia said,"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it. " she shake his hand, then Delbert is angry with her, "If you don't mind, I can take care of my own plugging." he take out the plug and point it to her. She roll her eyes, <em>yes, they both will get along fine. <em>"I would like you to meet the young lad and lass, Jim Hawkins and Stacey Crystal. They found the tre—" Delbert hasn't gotten the sentence finished because Capt. Amelia grab his face, "Dr. Doppler!" she glare at the crew, some of them are growling and look at her, then they went to go their business, "In my office."

We've arrived to the office, Jim and I are just standing because Amelia and Delbert are talking. "The map, if I may." Amelia said as she take out her hand, Delbert wave to Jim to give her the map. Jim sigh, taking the map out of his pocket and he said, "Here." then Amelia catches it with the cat reflexes. Her eyes wide with fascination, "Fascinating," then she slit her eyes as she walk to the vault, she open the door and she said, "In the future you will address me as captain or ma'am, is that clear, Miss. Crystal and Mr. Hawkins." she look at us, I said, "Yes, Captain," she nod then she look at Jim, Jim scoff and look at me, "Mr. Hawkins?" her voice is low with stern. _If I were Jim, I would not mess with this woman. _I nudge Jim on the stomach and he said while he is looking back at Capt. Amelia, "Yes, ma'am." "That'll do." she said as she close the vault.

At the whole bickering between Ameila and Delbert, we didn't pay any attention to them, we're focusing on the arrow type.

"Take these three Neanderthals to John Silver, Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Crystal will be working for our chef." we both stopped playing and look at her, "Wait, what the cook?" she nodded, "But Stacey can sing!" Delbert said, Amelia look at him, I walk to Delbert, "Ahaha! No, I don't." I've sing to the well known people at my home, not to the stranger and dangerous crew. "She'll sing for us at the morning and night for energy, and she still will be working for our chef. And I'd like to hear her sing right now." Amelia said, she is already sitting down, her hand is on her chin, looking at me, I look at Jim, he said, "You can do it." I sigh, with his support, I decided to sing right now.

_All of You is more than enough for  
>All of me for every thirst and every need<br>You satisfy me with Your love  
>And all I have in You<br>Is more than enough_

You are my supply  
>My breath of life<br>Still more awesome than I know  
>You are my reward<br>Worth living for  
>Still more awesome than I know<p>

_All of You is more than enough for  
>All of me for every thirst and every need<br>You satisfy me with Your love  
>And all I have in You<br>Is more than enough  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: ]__  
>You're my sacrifice of greatest price<br>Still more awesome than I know  
>You're my coming King You're everything<br>Still more awesome than I know  
><em>_  
>All of You is more than enough for<br>All of me for every thirst and every need  
>You satisfy me with Your love<br>And all I have in You_

All of You is more than enough for  
>All of me for every thirst and every need<br>You satisfy me with Your love  
>And all I have in You<br>Is more than enough

You're enough  
>You're enough<br>You're enough  
>For me<p>

I finish singing and I look at Amelia, "Beautiful voice, sing that in the morning tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, then Mr. Arrow said, "Come on, let's meet your chef." I groan, I never wanted to do work, Jim whispered, "I thought we get to have some adventure...not work." I nodded. I agree with him. Now, who's the chef that Mr. arrow wanted us to meet.

_Maybe a Cyborg? _Nah, never.

**Sorry, I know this is a stink chapter but, I'm in a hurry because I have to go to bed soon for work tomorrow morning, I get up at 7:30 in the morning and it's almost 11pm. So, hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
